


What I want is another deal

by Evil_Ed6



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Boys Kissing, Demons, Forced, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ed6/pseuds/Evil_Ed6
Summary: Mabel has been taken and the only way Dipper can save her is by making another deal with The Demon.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	What I want is another deal

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to do Gravity Falls Fic for a long time now.  
> I have the prequel story to this one called "The Deal" that I will be posting later after I look over it.  
> But please enjoyed this one.
> 
> (Hopefully will update my other stores soon as well. Also a new part to my TOMCO series.

"You have to let me go! I need to get to Mabel!" Dipper cried out.

Mabel was taken by the Shape-Shifter into a portal to a different dimension. 'How could I let this happen...' Dipper thought, banging on the cage door. And to make things worse, here was Bill Cipher staring at him with the look of amusement and something lustful in his eye. Offering to help, but Dipper would have to make deal and give the demon what it wanted. But could he do it.

(It all started)

Mabel and him decided to come back to Gravity Falls to visit for the summer after finishing their first year college. Uncle Ford and Uncle Stan had ask for a little help with a occurrence. Recently there as been a record heatwave going on. Not including some small seismic activity. But that wasn't the biggest worry that had their uncles calling them. It was portals to other dimensions popping in and out all over Gravity Falls. Ford had said that portals have been opening closing at random. They would only stay open for mere minutes before closing up. Dipper asked if it could be the work of the dream demon Bill Cipher behind all this. 

Dipper had hoped that the battle against the dream demon was done with back when he was young. The the damn demon would be locked away but it's forever. But no, about two years ago he reappeared and offered Dipper a deal.

But this time it wasn't the demon, Dipper and Mabel found out the hard way later that day.

(Two years ago in the woods)

Cipher was not in his pyramid form but in a human form. Dipper had ran into him in the woods just outside the mystery shack. Dipper was on his way be from the general store when he saw him. The dream demon was leaning against the tree humming to himself.

"Cipher! How....how....are you here?" Dipper stuttered out in surprised. Even if the demon was in a different form, Dipper knew it was him. From his long yellow pattern jacket to his black top hat. As well as his one eye that glowed with eerie yellow light as the other one was covered with a black eye patch with a triangle on it. Everything about this man screamed Dream Demon Bill Cipher.

The demon turned and smiled at him, as the demon's one I grew brighter. "Pine tree, good to see that you finally showed up. I was starting to worry."

The beautiful man, no the demon pushed away from the tree and started to walk towards him with arms open.

"Stay back Cipher! I don't know how you got free or what your up to....but I won't let you get away with trying to take over the world again." He yelled standing his ground pointing at the demon. He will find away to lock Bill Cipher back up before he as a chance to do any harm.

"Oh Pine tree, if I still want the world, I had more than enough time to take it." The demon chuckled. "No, actually my goals have changed.

"I find that hard to believe." He spat out, trying to make his 18 year old smaller and leaner body as biggest possible to intimidate the other man. But it wasn't working out so well. As the Demon stood at least a foot taller than him. I had a very broad muscular chest and body compared to himself. Cipher stop about a foot away still smiling as his eye moved up and down taking in Dipper's form.

"You see, as I was locked back in my own dimension again I had time to think. First it was about revenge, hatred, desperation.... all I could think about for some time. After a while I got bored of that. Then I thought about the things I did when I was here, the fun I had destroying this reality. But soon that lost it's appeal as well." The dream demon sigh out as he waved his hand in the air as to brush something off. 

"And your point? If everything bored you why are you even here?" He asked.

The demon held up one finger in his face.  
"There was one thing Pine tree that hadn't boarded me. No matter how long I thought on it. I have existed sense the dawn of time and have never had anything hold my interest for long except for this. That is why I'm here, and that is my one and only goal."

"What is it?" Dipper was almost afraid to ask.

The dream demon brought the finger down poking him in the nose. "It's you Pine tree." Cipher purred out in a deep sensual voice.

"Me..." Dipper said nervously, swallowing hard. He couldn't help backing up away from The smiling demon.

"Yes Dipper, you." Man/Demon said with a heated expression across his face. "So would you like to make a deal?"

(The story of the first deal will be posted as a prequel separately for this one)

(Present)

"The shape-shifter has broken free from that cryo chamber with all these earthquakes." Cipher pointed out as he rolled his eye. "It has been opening these sorry ass excuses for portals all over ruining my woods. As well it was able to jump you and throw you into that cage, to torture you later and took your sister into another dimension to start with her first. I don't to know what you did Pine tree to piss it off so badly, but good job." The demon winked. 

Dipper grimace at remembering that they had left that creature to rot years ago. They should had killed it back then. But no. And here was the mess he was in.

"But as I was saying, I am the only one that can get you out of there, open the right portal and get you to your sister." Cipher smirked as he looked at Dipper through the cage and licked his lips. "So we have another deal?"

The demon wasn't lying. Shape-shifter was alive and it was behind all this and has taken Mabel, locked him up even if it's motives were unclear. But to make another deal....? Dipper still couldn't get rid of the ghostly touches off his body from the last deal he made with this demon two years ago.

Dipper gripped the cage. His fingers slid through the holes. His cuffed wrists ached as he struggled against them. One of Demon's hands slid over Dipper's questing fingers. Dipper forced himself not to jerk away.

Got to make him think I'm not adverse to him. I need his help to open the right portal to get my sister back.

"We need to go together, Pine tree. It's the only way to save her. My help is necessary, not optional," Cipher's voice was smooth and low. Reasonable. "So you must ... give into me."

Dipper gritted his jaw. Give in to the Demon? Be his what? His fuck buddy? His slave? The latter was more likely. Again, there was that lustful yet almost tender light in Cipher's eye.

Jesus, he loves me. As much as someone like him can love. Dipper shook his head in disbelief. Mabel. God, Mabel. In danger.

As if he was reading Dipper's mind, the Demon said, "As you sit here, worried about your..." Cipher quirked a smile, "your honor, the person you claim to love and want to protect is in danger. And you can save her just by submitting to me." The dream demon stroked Dipper's fingers. "Such a small thing."

Dipper's head lowered. His lips writhed back from his teeth and his stomach churned. A small thing? Giving myself to this monster? Yeah, he just wants what he wants and will do anything for it. Dipper stilled. There was no way to work on Cipher's better nature through logic, since he has none. He had to give the bastard what he wanted, or thought he wanted, which was physical submission.

"You'll help me save Mabel. You won't back out. And after...after she gets to go on her way? Free of you, the shape-shifter, all of it?"

The demon didn't hesitate. "Yes, Pine tree. Give yourself to me and I will move heaven and earth to help her. But know this," his yellow eye bored in the younger man, "you will never be with anyone but me. You are mine."

Dipper's shoulders hunched. Cipher's hand on his fingers never twitched. It was a firm hold. It was how he would always be if Dipper agreed to do this.

"I know that if you give me your word, Dipper, that you won't break it." Cipher trails his thumb over Dipper's knuckles. "Your honor won't let you."

It was true to an extent. To keep Mabel safe, he would do what he had to. He slumped back. He was between a rock and a hard place.

"She was there. Near me. Then gone. And I couldn't ... DAMMIT!" Dipper rested his forehead against the cage. He lets out a soft bitter laugh. "I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it."

"But now your sister is with the shape-shifter" Cipher reminded him.

Dipper's head snapped up. "What is it doing with her?"

"It has her alone. She's weak and confused. She probably trying fight the creature by herself. How very foolish." Cipher shook his head, his expression somber. "You know what it really wants with little Miss Pine, don't you, Dipper?"

"It wouldn't," Dipper breathed, but he did believe what the demon was saying. He knew the it do horrible things to his sister to get all her knowledge and then take over her form. Then get it's revenge on all of them and killing her.

"Oh, it would and it will. And the longer we stay here with you debating what you're going to do, the worse Mabel's situation gets," Cipher pointed out. "It will force her to give it everything it want."

"Like you're doing?" Dipper asked.

The demon grinned. "I'm sure. Though it is more direct than I am in many ways. It's primal so it's used to getting it way directly."

"You make it sound ... sloppy," Dipper said.

"It is. It's crude. When such a situation needs finesse. It might just break her before getting anything useful," Cipher mused.

Dipper let out an incoherent moan. Mabel was in trouble. Real trouble. And without Cipher's help, he had no idea where to go look for his sister. He'd be too late. He had to stop this. Even if it meant giving into the dream demon completely. His body and soul were the other man's to save Mabel.

"What do you need me to say to save my sister?" Dipper whispered.

"Good boy," Cipher said. His expression was almost rapturous. His handsome face was tipped up, his eye glittered, and his sharp teeth were showing because of his wide grin.

Suddenly, the thunk of the lock on the cage door reach Dipper's ears. Cipher had released him.

"Come here. We'll open a portal where your twin is," The demon ordered.

Dipper tried to slide his fingers back through the cage, but the demon gripped his digits hard. The younger man hissed in pain.

"Don't try to run, Pine tree. I'm your only chance of saving Mabel," Cipher threatened. His voice was harsh and his eye narrowed dangerously.

"I know, Cipher. You've got to trust me a little. Like you're asking me to do with you," Dipper said. He kept his own tone calm and reasonable like he would have with a rabid animal.

Cipher suddenly cracked a smile and chuckled. "Old habits die hard. Get up and I'll tell you what I require of you for our deal."

Dipper slid out of the cage. His heart leaped when the door closed behind him by itself. For one moment, the moon was uncovered by clouds and he thought of making a run for it. But then the darkness fell and he knew he had no way of finding Mabel on his own. It was only his fear of the dream demon that kept him loitering out here. With a sigh he stood next to Cipher.

Cipher's scent wrapped around him: spicy sandalwood and metallic copper scent like blood. It had Dipper's shoulders tensing. He associated that scent with humiliation and pain. But acting afraid to Cipher was like waving a red flag at a bull. He offered his hands up to Cipher.

"Uncuff me," he ordered.

Cipher had twisted around to face him. He tapped his grinning lips. "I sort of like you bound, Pine tree."

Dipper narrowed his eyes at the demon. "No games. Not now. A...after. When Mabel is safe."

"You're trembling. You're trying very hard to hide it, but I can see. And I understand." One of Cipher's large hands was suddenly feathered in Dipper's hair while the other grabbed the chain of the cuffs and yanked Dipper towards him.

He tried to leaned back as far as he could. "Work now. Cipher. Mabel...."

"Say my name," Cipher said.

"Ciph--"

"MY NAME!" the demon barked, his eye snapping with anger. For one moment, Dipper didn't know what he meant. He stared at him bewildered. "Say my name like you say lover's name."

Dipper's's stomach curdled. Say Cipher's first name with love? Could he do it? Could he fake it convincingly? With a stab of dismay, Dipper realized could he even be able to do that.

I love Mabel and need her safe. I don't think I can live without her. But if I have to say it in order to keep her safe ... I'll do what I have to do.

"B--Bill," Dipper said softly.

The demon's eyelid fluttered shut. "Again. With more feeling other than fear."

Dipper trembled with anger. This was such a farce! He didn't love Cipher! He was only here to save his sister! But this bastard wanted to make him bleed for every moment.

"Your righteous anger must feel particularly good if you're willing to keep Mabel in danger to avoid merely saying my name," Cipher murmured.

Dipper's head lowered. Shame coursed through him. Mabel was all that mattered. Not his pride. Not his masculinity. Just Mabel. And that's when he realized how he could speak to the demon with love in his voice even as he loathed the other man. "Bill, please, I need your help. We have to save Mabel. Please, Bill."

A shiver passed through Cipher. His eyelid slowly opened. He smiled that strange fond smile mixed with lust. "Almost perfect. In time, you'll forget everyone's face and see only mine. Your life will belong to me. You will love me, Dipper."

That's what he wants. Me to love him. But he has no idea how to actually get that except to blackmail me. Dipper almost would have felt bad for the dream demon, the thing he truly wanted would always be out of reach.

"I know you don't believe me." Cipher curled his one hand further around Dipper's neck. "But it will be true. Kiss me."

Dipper stopped breathing. His eyes were wide. He studied the demon's face. With Mabel in danger, Cipher wanted to make out? He couldn't be serious! Of course, he is. He could ask for far more. He probably will.

Cipher's hand tightened brutally in his hair. "Kiss. Me."

Dipper knew that he had to comply. Mabel's life was in danger. The faster he got this over with, the faster they got to Mabel. He leaned forward. Cipher's breath puffed against his lips. The demon's mouth parted slightly. It would be a French kiss. Tongues and teeth and saliva. An intimate kiss. Dipper closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Cipher when they met.

Cipher's mouth covered his. The demon's tongue slithered inside and tangled with Dipper's. He moaned like a starving man and mashed Dipper up against him. His large cock pressed against Dipper's belly. It was like a heat seeking missile. The taste of him: utterly masculine flooded Dipper's senses. His body arched as he didn't pull away, but didn't mold himself to Cipher either. He was like a rag doll in the demon's arms. Cipher broke away. He was breathing hard. His eye was narrowed into slit.

"This is not acceptable, Pine tree. You will react to me. You will be part of this. Fully. Completely. Your cock will fill at the very sight of me. I will make sure of it." He grasped Dipper's cock through the material of his shorts. He squeezed cruelly.

Dipper curled over and gasped in muted agony. "St...op!"

Cipher eased his grip. "You need to be better at this, Dipper. In the beginning, you must work to show fond feelings. But in time they will come naturally."

"Not with Mabel in danger. I can't concentrate on anything," Dipper told him, head still down to cover the partial lie.

Cipher gave an explosive sigh. "You want me to wait to taste your sweetness until your sister is safe and I want you to give me something, as a boon of your affection, before then. Which of us do you think will win? Considering I am the one that knows where Mabel is ..." Cipher let his voice drop off.

Dipper grimaced. He slowly lifted his head, keeping his eyes lowered submissively. If the demon saw aggression, he would react badly. Dipper's better nature wanted to rebel, but he forced himself to not follow that path. He was strong enough to do this, to submit, and not let it change who he was.

Without allowing himself any more time to think, Dipper moved in the dream demon's space. He placed his cuffed hands palms down on Cipher's tan chest. He could feel the demon's heart begin to beat harder or if it was even a heart there. Cipher's breath sped up slightly. Dipper kissed the base of Cipher's throat. The demon grunted, but he remained still, allowing Dipper to do what he wanted. Dipper's mouth opened and he slid it up Cipher's neck, stopping to suck on his strong jaw. He followed the line of Cipher's jaw up to his right ear. He raked his teeth over the lobe. The demon shivered and his arms were suddenly around Dipper's back. Running up and down, encouraging him with murmurs of desire. Dipper forced himself to continue.

For Mabel. This is for Mabel. Remember that. Make it count so that you can get to her.

His tongue snaked out and licked along the shell of Cipher's ears. The demon gasped and turned his head further to the side so that Dipper had more access. Dipper let his hands drift down Cipher's chest. The heavy muscles twitched as his cuffed hands moved. With one final push of will, he grasped the dream demon's cock through his pants and massaged him while he licked the interior of the demon's ear.

"Kiss me," Cipher's voice was low, raspy, but it was more a request than a demand.

Dipper slid over to the other man's mouth and fluttered his tongue between Cipher's lips. The demon twitched forward to try and grab Dipper's mouth with his own, but Dipper drew away.

"Are you taunting me, Pine tree? It is not wise," Cipher asked, his eye half-closed.

"No, just don't want this over quite yet," Dipper murmured.

"I find that hard to believe," Cipher said, but he didn't try to kiss Dipper again.

"It doesn't matter what you believe, but what you can allow yourself to believe," Dipper told him. "Suspend your disbelief. I'm here, willing, in your arms. And I'm going to get you off."

Cipher's smile grew. "With your mouth? Because I don't want to get my pants dirty."

Dipper's stomach quivered, but he lowered to his knees and nuzzled Cipher's crotch. The demon threaded his fingers through the back of Dipper's hair.

"Don't even think about having me cum prematurely, Pine tree. I won't. But even on the off chance you could manage it, I'd make you pay," Cipher warned.

Dipper closed his eyes. His plan was just shot to hell. He was going to taste Cipher's cum in his mouth that night. With shaking hands, he undid the demon's zipper.

Get it done. Get it over with. Make him cum. Find Mabel.

Cipher wasn't wearing any underwear. Musk like a thick cloud rose from the warm depths of his pants. His cock sprang up from a moist nest of blonde curls. The head was as big around as a plum. He was big.

"Lick it. I want to feel your tongue on my slit," Cipher ordered.

Dipper's lower lip quivered in rebellion, but he firmed it. His tongue slipped out and he lapped at the well of precum that had bubbled up. The taste was rich and metallic. There was no sweetness to it. Cipher grunted and his hips lifted.

Do it, Dipper. Do it.

He opened his mouth and sucked on the plump head of the demon's cock. More precum came up like through a straw. He nearly gagged but forced himself to make a sound of pleasure.

"Oh, yes, god, yes. Your mouth is so good. I want to be in your throat. Pumping down it. Let's try that shall we?" Cipher grasped his head and held it firmly.

Dipper opened his mouth as wide as it could go and tried to relax his throat. He hadn't done this with a man of Cipher's size ever. He knew that this was going to hurt. Cipher slid his cock forward. It depressed down Dipper's tongue. It barely entered his throat and he was wheezing.

"So hot and tight. Damn. It's almost as good as your ass," Cipher murmured.

He pumped in and out of Dipper's mouth. His breathing sped up. With each inward thrust, he pushed further inside. The bitter taste of his cum was all that Dipper experienced. His mouth ached from holding it open. He knew he had to hasten this up. His sucked with each outward movement.

"Yessssss, Dipper. Suck me. Run your tongue along the...the vein. Ooooh, god, yes!" Cipher cried out.

Dipper did as he was asked. He licked and sucked. His drew his bound hands down and cradled Cipher's balls. He caressed them. The demon grunted in pleasure and more cum spurted into Dipper's mouth. He swallowed quickly. Saliva coated the demon's large cock. It glistened under the dashlights.

"Oh, god, oh, god, yes. Going to have my seed in your belly. Maybe that's all I'll feed your for a while. Just my semen," Cipher promised darkly as his body curled over Dipper's.

Dipper closed his eyes the pumping of Cipher's cock increased. His cock jerked. Once. Twice. His balls drew up tight against his body. Then he was cumming. Stream after stream of it entered Dipper's mouth and poured down his throat. It seemed never ending. His face was flushed with lack of oxygen, but finally the stream slowed then became a trickle. Dipper drew off the rapidly softening organ. When he tried to get up, the demon held him down.

"Rest awhile," Cipher said. "Your hot breath on my skin is peaceful. So peaceful."

Dipper rested his cheek against Cipher's thigh. He felt tears leak out of his eyes even as his jaw clenched. His mouth was coated with the demon's cum. He would never get this taste out.

"Mabel," he said softly.

Cipher stirred. He had let his head tip backwards to the night sky. "What?"

"We go get Mabel now. Right now," Dipper said, his voice filled with bitter loathing.

Cipher petted his Brown curls. "Of course, Pine tree. We have a deal right?"

Dipper swallowed "Yes."

Cipher smile down at him, with a lustful look. "We go save Mabel and then ... we begin our life together Dipper. Forever."


End file.
